


5 Times Hinata Was Sort of Being Really Weird and 1 Time His Teammates Finally Got a Clue

by Animal_Arithmetic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Coming Out, Fluff, Hinata being weird, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, secret relationship-sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Arithmetic/pseuds/Animal_Arithmetic
Summary: Or: Hinata Shouyou comes out to his teammates in stages.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1056





	5 Times Hinata Was Sort of Being Really Weird and 1 Time His Teammates Finally Got a Clue

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't gotten a chance to ACTUALLY watch the show, but I've seen a lot of snippets through facebook. Still trying to find the English subs lol

1

“Daichi-san?” asked a shy, timid voice.

All three third years stopped cleaning the gym to turn to see Hinata gazing bashfully up at them. It was... really bizarre, honestly. The kid wasn’t ever bashful or shy or anything of the like. It was a little concerning, honestly.

The third years looked between themselves, then down at the short first year. “Uh. Yeah? What’s up, Hinata?”

Hinata huddled in his jacket. “Can I—Can I ask you something? Privately?”

“Uh... Sure?” Daichi urged the other two to continue cleaning while he went to talk with Hinata, promising to be back shortly.

Hinata led him to the empty clubroom, looking around as if expecting one of their teammates to pop out at them. He seemed... fidgetier than usual, and he had a hard time locking eyes with Daichi. It was rather concerning.

“Hinata? What’s wrong?”

He didn’t miss the way Hinata stiffened before relaxing with a wide grin. “N-Nothing’s wrong, Daichi-san! I just... was wondering...” His words tumbled away into hurried mumbles before he remembered himself and shouted, “Are we allowed to date?”

... What?

“Uh... Why wouldn’t you?”

“Like, because it would get in the way of the club? And homework and stuff?”

Why were Hinata’s cheeks so _red_? Huh. Daichi shook his head. “No, there’s no, like, rules against it.”

Hinata’s head nodded so quickly Daichi almost feared that it would snap off. “Okay. Okay. Cool. Awesome. What about dating someone from another school?” He still refused to meet Daichi’s eyes, instead focusing just to his left, fingers tangling in the hem of his shirt.

When would Hinata have talked to someone from another school? The kid lived and breathed for volleyball like he would die without it taking up every single second of his life. There probably wasn’t any _time_ for Hinata to interact with kids from other high schools. Hmm. Maybe it was a girl from middle school he had reconnected with? “There shouldn’t be a problem,” Daichi said slowly, studying Hinata carefully. His blush was so dark that Daichi was afraid the poor kid would combust.

“Okay. Awesome. Uhm.” The kid’s shirt was going to rip apart at the rate his fingers were pulling and tugging at the hem. “What if it’s a rival school?”

“I mean—if that’s what makes you happy,” Daichi decided was the neutral answer. After all, you couldn’t help loving whoever you fell in love with.

Hinata’s head nodded hard enough that Daichi felt the pain of the pinch in his own neck.

“Are you... interested in someone?” Daichi asked carefully.

Apparently, that was the _wrong_ thing to ask. Hinata spluttered and his face went so red that Daichi was afraid he really would combust. And then he was making excuses and dashing out the door without a backwards glance.

Daichi sighed and ran a hand over his face. Why were the underclassmen so _weird_?

Suga and Asahi looked up as he walked back into the gym, a little dazed from the conversation. Suga leaned into him, pecking his cheek and asking if he was alright and what that was all about. All Daichi could say was, “I don’t even know. Though I think he likes a girl from another school.”

“And he went to you for romance advice?” Suga teased. Asahi hid a grin behind his hand.

“I... don’t think so?” Daichi frowned at the door, hoping the kid would pop back in and explain... whatever the hell that had been. “I think he was asking for permission?”

“Huh. Weird.”

* * *

2

The third years agreed to keep quiet about the odd interaction. If Hinata hadn’t been ready to talk about it in front of Suga and Asahi of all people, then he probably wouldn’t like the entire team knowing his romantic business. As it were, however, Suga was the one to bring it up at the beginning of practice as they were all stretching in a circle.

He tried to be broad, tried not to single out Hinata, as he asked with a sly smile, “So. Anything new happening with anyone? Sunday seems pretty promising to go out on a _date_.”

Daichi, fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on who you asked), was too far away to kick him for his unsubtlety. But, unfortunately for Suga, Daichi had good payback anyway.

“Yeah,” Daichi said with a smirk towards Suga. “I think I’m gonna take my _boyfriend_ out for a picnic.”

Before Suga could retort appropriately with a stammer and a blush, Hinata, on the other side of the circle, eeped. “You have a boyfriend?” he asked timidly, almost quietly.

Everyone stopped to stare at Hinata. Didn’t he know that Daichi and Suga were a thing? Had they... actually neglected to tell him? Were they too subtle in their affections for each other? The team all looked back at Daichi and Suga, waiting for an answer.

“I do,” Daichi said, voice low and face set into something perhaps a little too stern. “Why? Do you have a problem with that?”

Hinata frantically waved his arms, looking panicked. “No, no! I just—I didn’t know—didn’t know that—that that was okay! With—With everyone, I mean.”

Now they were all staring at him. Hinata hunched down, face aflame, not looking at anyone and looking particularly like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. No one spoke for a long moment, eventually turning to Daichi and Suga to fix whatever it was that had just happened.

“Ah... Hinata, are you—do you like—”

“Wow would you look at that!” Hinata suddenly shouted, jumping up and running off towards the ball cart. “I sure do feel stretched and ready to hit some volleyballs!”

The team came to the silent agreement that they would just... leave it at that.

... At least for today.

* * *

3

They were just getting changed after a rather hard practice when Tanaka noticed that Hinata was... a little distracted and changing much slower than everyone else. He was smiling down at his phone, constantly texting someone, immediately picking it up when it vibrated. And he wasn’t chattering their ears off, oddly enough. Tanaka smirked.

“Oi,” he called out, gathering everyone’s attention. “What’s got you so happy, Hinata? You can’t even put your phone down long enough to get changed.”

Hinata stilled, looking up with wide eyes. “I—Nothing!”

Tanaka lunged for the phone. Hinata was squirrely enough to keep it just out of reach. Noya cheered from the sidelines. “Oh!” he teased in a sing-song tone. “Hinata’s got a _girlfriend_!”

“No I don’t!” Hinata’s face immediately went red, jerking quickly to keep his phone out of Tanaka’s reach. “I—We’re not _dating_. We just—talk. We’re friends.”

“Uh huh.” Tanaka didn’t sound convinced. “So you’ll just—let me—see the—texts!”

Hinata promptly shoved his phone into the front of his underwear.

The room went silent. Tanaka paused above him.

“Dude. That’s gross.”

“Tanaka,” Daichi reprimanded. “Leave Hinata alone.”

“Yeah, _dickhead_ ,” Hinata spat, very unlike him as he shoved his arms through his jacket and pulled his phone out of his underwear. He looked almost murderous. No one had ever seen him look so _angry_ before. Tanaka stumbled back. “Leave me alone.”

They all watched as Hinata stormed off, making sure his bag smacked Tanaka directly in the groin.

“You deserved that,” Kageyama muttered as Tanaka crumbled to the floor.

Daichi called the room to order over their varied protests. “Guys!” Once he had their attention, he stared them all down. “Stop harassing Hinata about this. If he isn’t ready to tell us, then we don’t have the right to try to _force_ it from him.” He glared down at Tanaka, who flinched and looked suitably sorry. “Tanaka, you _will_ apologize to him tomorrow. The rest of you: leave him alone.”

They all sheepishly finished changing. Kageyama, face as stormy as ever, stomped out of the room hurriedly in the same direction Hinata had gone. Noya helped Tanaka up and helped him hobble out of the room.

Daichi sighed. Why did he have to get stuck with such troublesome kids?

* * *

4

“Hey, Daichi-san?” Hinata asked about a week later. It was just him and Daichi finishing up cleaning after practice, since Daichi had let the others leave early.

Hinata had been distracted most of the afternoon and had sent Daichi furtive glances throughout practice. Daichi had suspected the kid wanted to talk to him again. What about, he wasn’t sure. Tanaka had apologized and had offered to buy the kid food and they seemed to be okay, so he was fairly certain it wasn’t about that. Maybe one of their other teammates was teasing him?

“Yes, Hinata?”

“Uhm.” Hinata picked up a ball and spun it between his hands, watching the colors blur together as Daichi put the brooms away. “Uhm.”

“Something wrong?”

“No, nothing wrong,” Hinata muttered, hugging the ball to his chest and looking very small. “I just—I know you and Suga are together, and, uhm. I think you know I’m interested in... _someone_.”

“From a rival school, yes.”

Hinata flushed at that and looked away, turning just slightly and hunching his shoulders. “Yeah. I... I wanted to... Ask them out.”

Daichi waited for the punchline, for Hinata to continue. But it seemed like the boy was trying to self-combust, eyes clenched tight and hugging the ball hard enough that Daichi feared it would pop. When Hinata didn’t make a move to continue speaking, Daichi said slowly, “Okay...? You don’t need my permission. You’re more than welcome to ask out whoever you want.”

Hinata quickly shook his head, lip caught tight between his teeth. “I know. I know. I just—You’re the only one I know in a relationship.”

“... You want me to give you dating advice?”

“... Yeah.”

Daichi thought about all the instances leading up to this moment. Hinata had always been rather... _vague_ about who he was interested in and had never actually said it was a _girl_. Maybe Hinata was coming to him because he knew he was dating Suga, now, and the person he liked was actually a boy. Maybe he felt safe coming to Daichi about it.

Maybe, maybe, maybe.

Daichi decided to be just as ambiguous when talking about their gender. It wouldn’t do to have guessed wrong or to make Hinata uncomfortable when he wasn’t ready to come out yet. “Well,” he started, gently taking the ball away from Hinata so they could lock up. “Do you think they’re interested in you?”

Hinata tentatively nodded. “I... I think so. We talk a lot. Like, a _lot_. After practice when we’re doing homework we call and we just... well, it’s mostly me talking,” he added with a quiet laugh. “And we talk about visiting each other a lot, and h—they mentioned that some of the things I wanted to do with them sounded like a date.”

He noticed the near slip up, but kept his grin to himself. Instead, he softened it into something gentler and ruffled Hinata’s hair, much to his protest. “Sounds like you don’t need my help at all, really.”

Hinata blinked up at him, eyes wide and in awe. “You think so?”

“Just ask them if they want to come over, describe what you want to do,” Daichi replied. With a grin, he added, “And then tack on like it’s an afterthought, ‘like a date!’”

“That’s so cheesy,” Hinata laughed.

“Hey, it worked for me with Suga.”

Hinata seemed nervous again. “Does... does it work the same for guys as it does for girls?” he asked quietly. He seemed to realize what he implied and he looked up, looking almost panicked. “I—I mean! I’m just curious!”

Daichi let it slide. “Yeah, I think it works mostly the same, I guess.” With a gentle hand, he wound his arm around Hinata’s shoulders and guided him back to get changed. “Here. Why don’t I tell you about my first date with Suga...”

* * *

5

It was a few weeks later that Daichi really got to see the fruits of his labor.

Seriously. Why were the underclassman so weird and rowdy and—

He shook his head, watching as Hinata nearly vibrated clear out of his shoes as practice wore on. Hinata was antsier than usual, hurrying and messing up and looking over at the clock way too often to be healthy.

Ukai finally had enough and shouted at Hinata to _calm down_.

“Can’t!” Hinata said, trembling where he stood still in front of the net. “I’m just, like, really nervous and excited!” There was a grin threatening to blind them all. He shouted, as if the words were just begging to burst forth, “I’ve got a date after practice!”

Ukai blinked, blinked again, then looked at all the players. “That’s... nice? Congratulations?”

“Thanks!” Hinata continued to vibrate and he bounced from foot to foot. “We’re gonna go down to the park and I think maybe get some ice cream and maybe flower crowns would be nice, don’tcha think, and—”

“I get it!” Ukai sighed, but they could all see the smile he tried to hide behind his hand. “That’s good for you, Hinata. But I need you to focus on practice, okay? Just a half an hour and then I’ll let you go.”

“’Kay!” Hinata turned back to Kageyama, fire pouring from his eyes. “Kageyama! Toss to me!”

Half an hour on the dot Hinata stood, vibrating once more, waiting for Ukai to finish speaking with them. The coach just sighed and with a fond roll of his eyes told Hinata he was free to leave. The words were barely out of his mouth before Hinata took off, sprinting towards the club room to change.

His teammates watched him leave, each not quite knowing what to say.

“She’s gotta be a pretty special girl for Hinata to be acting like this,” Tanaka finally said.

Asahi, Suga, and Daichi each exchanged a look. They had discussed it previously, wondering what-ifs and debating how best to support their tiny spiker, and had come to the conclusion that Hinata was definitely interested in a boy, probably from a rival team. They had worried, a little, that the other boy might have shown interest to gain whatever upper hand they could from them, but Suga pointed out that Hinata wasn’t _that_ stupid. But, they would just have to wait and see.

Noya sidled up to them, eyebrow raised. The other teammates were wondering who the girl could be as they started cleaning up.

“You have weird looks,” he said bluntly. “You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?”

“Depends on what you’re thinking,” Suga replied mock haughtily.

Noya shot him a stink-eye. “Date with a boy, perhaps?”

Daichi clapped a hand to Noya’s shoulder. “We’re keeping it hush-hush. Hinata hasn’t said anything, specifically, but we suspect.” His friendly smile turned stern and Noya cowered under his glare. “And we’re going to respect him and wait for him to come to us if that’s the case, right, Noya?”

Noya gulped. “R-Right.”

“Good boy.” Daichi grinned and patted his shoulder a little too hard.

* * *

+1

It was weeks later before anyone actually found out who Hinata was dating. They all tried to tease him and cajole him into telling who the date was with, but he stuttered and remained vague and said that the date went very well and now they were together officially but weren’t ready to be public, yet. The upper years and Noya exchanged knowing smiles, ushering the other curious boys away from Hinata to give him some peace.

But then, one Saturday morning, Hinata came in closely followed by a boy who had dyed blond hair with much of the darker roots coming through. He stood nervously a half step behind Hinata in their clubroom, eyes downcast as everyone stared at him.

“You guys remember Kenma, right?” Hinata asked with a flourish. “He’s spending the weekend with me and I didn’t wanna leave him home alone so Ukai and Daichi said he could come and practice with us.”

“What?!” several of the boys yelled. “But he’s—”

“Hey!” Daichi shouted above the clamor. “I said it was okay. Kenma’s a good kid. Besides, it would be just like training camps. Now get changed. We have drills to run.”

The other boys grumbled but changed, shooting Hinata and Kenma curious glances. They changed side-by-side, but there was a tiny blush on both their cheeks as they pretended they weren’t watching each other. Hinata continued to chatter nonstop, though that didn’t seem to bother Kenma any. He seemed pretty content to just listen and smile at Hinata, urging him with quiet words whenever Hinata took a breath.

They even stretched together, closer than normal as Hinata continued... whatever they were talking about.

Suga nudged Daichi. Far enough away, he said with a low voice, “They’re kinda cute together, don’t you think?”

Noya appeared out of nowhere. “I know!” he whisper-shouted, startling both boys. “Do you think this is it? Do you think Hinata’s gonna tell us? Do you think they’re really boyfriends?”

Asahi hummed from Daichi’s other side. “Maybe.”

Ukai blew his whistle and gave directions for the drills. As they parted, Suga kissed Daichi’s cheek, though his eyes were cut towards Hinata and Kenma.

Hinata was watching them.

Kenma, too, funnily enough.

As one, the two boys turned to each other. Daichi watched Hinata whisper to Kenma and Kenma nodded and then—

Someone wolf whistled as Hinata captured Kenma’s lips in a quick kiss. Both boys’ faces were on fire, red as could be, when Hinata pulled away and wished Kenma good luck at his drills. The other boys started shouting, demanding answers.

With a sigh, Daichi shook his head and dove into the fray.


End file.
